The present invention relates to a power tool system.
Power tools, such as power drivers and impact wrenches, conventionally use battery packs (rechargeable batteries) as power supply. Such a battery pack is attached in a removable manner to a power tool body (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-72138). As a result, power cords, which are used to electrically connect to an external power supply, such as a commercial power supply, are removed from power tools. This eliminates inconvenience of handling power cords during operations and also allows power tools to be used at a location where no external power supply is available. Thus, power tools are widely used, for example, in a construction site (building site), lines of a factory, and a typical household.